memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Altair IV
Altair IV was a class M planet, the fourth planet of the Altair star system located inside Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy. Inhabitants and history Altair IV is homeworld to the Palkeo Est civilization. Although these humanoids can blend in well with Terrans, differences in their biology and physiology preclude the possibility of genetic hybrids from the two species. ( ) Archaeology on Altair VI has revealed the sister world to Altair IV was once home to an ancient civilization, the Krell, that also once colonized Altair IV. ( ; ) The Altair IV plague is well known in the 23rd century Federation as being an example of a virulence that could wipe a world clean of lifeforms. ( ) :It was not revealed whether the ancient Altairian civilization had any relation to the Palkeo. The two sources that establish these two facts were published from two different creative perspectives, but from the POV of the ''Star Trek universe, two possibilities are that the ancient Altarians did die out completely and were followed by the unrelated Palkeo, or that the Palkeo are descendents of the survivors of that ancient death.'' After the Human industrialist Micah Brack disappeared from Earth at the end of the 21st century, he was rumored to be setting up a new life for himself on Altair IV. ( }}) This world had became home to a Human colony by the 22nd century, having been settled by colonists from Altair VI. Altair VI continued to govern Altair IV, under the auspices of the Altair Quadrant state. ( ; ) The political situation in the Altair system was tenuous at the time of the 23rd century, with Federation diplomacy trying very carefully to keep fighting to a minimum between the inhabited worlds of this system. There was a long sustained conflict between Altair VI and Altair III that renewed itself around the year 2244, and would continue until the 2260s. Altair IV eventually declared independence from Altair VI in 2267, which sparked an escalation of fighting in the system. Federation peacekeeping forces eventually interceded, and Altair IV was returned to the governance of Altair VI after Federation diplomats called for a cease-fire between all combatants, which was celebrated with much pomp and circumstance. When a new president of Altair IV was inaugurated at the end of the conflict, Starfleet placed the greatest emphasis on showing support by assigning three starships to observe the proceedings. ( ; ; ) The year 2270 saw construction finished on the Federation Central Hospital on this world. ( ) Michael Thomas Paris was born in May of 2271 in the Hume Township on Altair IV. ( ) In 2285, the government on Altair VI continued to govern both worlds pending a resolution from the Federation Diplomatic Corps. ( ) In the early 24th century, medical file MM-378-5 records Darien Wallace as having been born on this world on stardate 48991.3. ( ) In 2371, the renowned Central Hospital of Altair IV was host to that year's Carrington Award winner, Doctor Henri Roget. ( ; ) Astronomical Data Location * Altair system, Aquila constellation, Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy Appendices Connections Background Altair IV was the name of the titular world in the film Forbidden Planet, a work that shares many similarities with Star Trek. In particular, the suggestion that Altair IV was previously inhabited by an advanced culture and then decimated of all life matches the plot of this film. References * * External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:alpha Quadrant planets category:fourth planets